The invention applies in particular to a multimedia appliance such as modem, a decoder, or the like, e.g. a set top box, i.e. an appliance for connection to a DLS type modem and to a TV for converting an audiovisual content signal from the modem into a signal that is usable by a TV for the purpose of displaying the content.
Such an electronic appliance generally incorporates one or more fans for cooling its components by establishing a forced flow of air inside its enclosure.
Because of its function, such an appliance is generally installed close to the TV to which it is connected, so it is necessary for the background noise generated by its cooling fan(s) to be as low as possible, since otherwise its presence significantly disturbs the comfort of a user watching a program on the TV.
It can readily be understood that such an appliance can equally well be connected to a computer, to an audio/video player, to a games console, or to any type of appliance.